


Oh My Love

by FlamingoLady



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Sugar's Love Shack was over for the night in 3x13 (Heart). Kurt and Blaine have a little alone time to exchange gifts for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016. My first attempt at short one-shot challenges. This is not beta read. All mistakes are my own

**Oh My Love**

Kurt’s eyes darted to the door as soon as Sugar mentioned a special guest back from the dead and saw his favorite person pop up wearing the cutest hat and eye patch. For the rest of the evening, he didn’t let Blaine out of his sight. They sang together. They danced together. He even dragged Blaine into the men’s room and kissed him senseless a few times. For the first time, Kurt Hummel had a partner on Valentine’s Day and he was making sure to take every opportunity to make sure they enjoyed themselves.

Blaine was ecstatic that he had surprised Kurt. His boyfriend was not an easy person to let anything get past him so keeping this huge thing from him had been very difficult. He only hoped that Kurt would forgive his lack of attention this past week, but he knew that there was no way he could have kept his special appearance tonight a secret. He could never keep anything from Kurt. It seemed physically impossible because he just blurted things out when he least expected it.

After more sugary punch and cookie hearts than anyone needed in one night had been consumed, the party was winding down and Kurt was ready to grab his man and leave for some alone time before he had to be home for his curfew. Little did he know that Blaine had one last surprise for the evening. When he looked around for Blaine’s Prius, he was stopped by a soft tug on his hand. Turning to Blaine, he saw a brilliant smile on his boyfriend’s face and couldn’t resist placing a quick kiss on his rosy lips. “What’s up?”

With a shy smile, Blaine looked down at the ground and decided that he needed to do this before he lost his nerve. He looked back up at Kurt and said quietly, “Mom dropped me off here and she took dad to a big party one of his client’s was throwing in Columbus. She also talked to your dad and if you want to, I’d really like for you to spend the night with me so that I can give you your Valentine’s present.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. How was he so lucky? He had the most thoughtful boyfriend and they were going to get to spend the entire night alone together. He grabbed Blaine into a tight hug while squealing, “Yes! I’d love to do that! I’ve got your present in my car too. I was planning to drop it off after the party if you hadn’t been able to make it here. Come on, let’s go!”

Blaine laughed as he stepped into Kurt’s Navigator and they drove quickly to his house and went to the family room where Blaine found a note from his mother and her gift to the couple, a candlelight picnic set up with a stack of their favorite movies and music CDs next to the oversized entertainment center. He smiled when he read the note and laughed before telling Kurt what it said. “Mom knows we’re having sex and she’s more comfortable with us doing it here than running around to overpriced motels or parking and possibly getting caught in compromising positions in your car. She said to enjoy the picnic, be happy and safe and to clean up anything not contained to my bedroom.”

Kurt blushed spectacularly, “Oh my god! Your Mom is awesome, but how does she know we’re having sex?”

“I may have bribed her with a box of Godiva chocolates and a Sex in the City box set to get her out of the house with Dad tonight. She just winked at me and told me that we should enjoy our first Valentine’s Day together and not to worry about Dad. Now can we please stop talking about my parents and get to the gift part of the evening?”

Kurt laughed and demonstrated his agreement by pulling Blaine over to the blanket and sat them down beside the large basket of finger food and small cooler filled with drinks. He reached into the inner pocket of his vest for a small jeweler’s box and then pulled a square wrapped box out of his messenger bag. He looked down and bit his lower lip which Blaine knew meant that he needed to say something that he really didn’t want to. “Kurt, what’s wrong?”

He answered quietly, “I need to tell you something so that you don’t hear something from someone else and it gets made into a much bigger deal than it really was.” Looking up, he saw Blaine nod and continued, “All week, I’ve been getting these sweet little Valentines from a secret admirer. I never said anything because I thought they were from you, but today, just before the party, I found out that they were really from David Karofsky. He wanted to meet at Breadstix just before the party, so I thought for sure it was going to be you. I just didn’t want you to think...”

Blaine stopped him from going on by putting a finger to his lips, which Kurt then kissed. Both of them giggled and Blaine tried to reassure Kurt that he understood what had happened and after a few more minutes of discussion, they got back to the gifts. Kurt handed him both boxes and told him that he could open either one since they didn’t really go together as a pair. Blaine leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Kurt’s lips before opening the smallest box first. Inside, he found a beautiful lapel pin shaped and painted like an acoustic guitar. “Oh Kurt, this is perfect!” He grabbed his smiling boyfriend in a tight hug before leaning back so that he could open the second gift. “You know, you really didn’t need to do anything else after the pin, right? I don’t know what will be able to top that.”

Kurt laughed and winked, “I think this might do the trick. I kind of got the idea from the promise ring you gave me at Christmas. I wanted to make you something like you did for me. I hope you like what I did.”

Blaine tore into his second gift quickly, now barely able to contain his curiosity after Kurt’s comment. When he opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper inside, he found three beautiful bowties. They were each a different pattern and he loved each and every one more since he knew that Kurt had made them all especially for him. One by one, he removed them from the box. The first one was white with little red music notes with hearts as the bottom of each note. It had a small tag dangling from the back which read, “You put a song in my heart.” He smiled and pulled out the second bowtie to look at its pattern of pink sunglasses on a navy background. The tag on this one read, “Your beauty is blinding.” Chuckling to himself, he pulled out the last tie and was confused to see tiny round penguins on a light blue background until he saw the tag. “From your very own baby penguin.”

Blaine quickly moved to sit beside Kurt and pulled him close to kiss him and then looked into his eye before saying very seriously, “I don’t know who made you feel like that, other than me, I mean, but you are no baby penguin. You are one of the most beautiful, sexy and amazing men I’ve ever seen and I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you as a boyfriend, but I thank every deity I can think of every night that I did.”

Kurt blushed and smacked Blaine’s shoulder lightly. “You are delusional, but I love you anyway. Now where’s my present?”

Laughing loudly, Blaine moved away to pull out a medium-sized box out of the drawer of the side table. “Your gift has two parts as well, but the second part is a little different. Open this first and then you can have the second one after.”

Bouncing in place, Kurt took the pretty wrapped box out of Blaine’s hands and peeked inside once he’d carefully removed the wrapping paper. The loud squeal would have been enough to let Blaine know that he did a good job picking out the perfect present, but then he was tackled in a hug and covered with kisses.”Where did you find these? I’ve been looking for ages and couldn’t find these colors anywhere!”

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before sitting them both up and told him about his mother’s find of the century, “You’ll never believe me, but Dad told Mom that there was a box of old clothes from my aunt that had been sent from her house in Chicago after she died a couple of years ago and when she decided to go through them she found all kinds of really amazing designer stuff. When I saw the smaller box that had all of the accessory stuff in it, I claimed most of it so you may or may not see more of that kind of thing in the future if you are a very good boy,” he added with a wink.

“A good boy, huh? I thought you liked me better as a naughty boy, “Kurt replied with a saucy smirk.

Blushing, he quickly went to the iPod dock to find the playlist he had made earlier that afternoon. “Stop that! I was trying to be romantic and now you’re getting me all flustered and horny. That’s not what I was going for right now. That was for later.”

Smirking, Kurt walked over to hug Blaine from behind while looking over his shoulder and whispered, “I like that idea. Now what did you have in mind for the second part of my gift?”

Turning around in Kurt’s arms, Blaine gave a quick peck on the lips and then pressed play on his iPod. “I know that we didn’t really get to do much slow dancing because we were singing so I wanted to have a little private dancing and maybe to serenade you a little. It’s really just an excuse to hold you in my arms and sing to you. Is that okay?”

Kurt smiled brilliantly at his amazing boyfriend and pulled him into his arms and started moving slowly to the music as an answer. “Did you make the playlist or was that your Mom’s idea too?”

“No, this was all my idea. Mom liked the idea and that’s probably where she got the idea for the picnic to go along with it. This is just a list of most of our favorite love songs. Ones that make me think of you. Want to dance with you and maybe even sing to you.”

“How is it that you think you’re not good at romance? This is the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen. I hope that you know just how much I love you. Thank you for a perfect first Valentine’s Day together.”

Blaine put his head on Kurt’s shoulder and pulled him closer. They remained like this for another hour. They danced, sang and laughed. Just before he was about to suggest they go to bed, Blaine stood up straighter and pulled away from Kurt when he heard the opening of a song he had wanted to sing to Kurt for as long as he could remember. “This song makes me think of you each and every time I hear it.” He moved Kurt over to the loveseat and sat him down before kneeling in front of him and taking his hand as he started singing.

Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see

I see the wind, oh I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds, oh I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world

Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My mind is wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My mind can feel

I feel sorrow, oh I feel dreams  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I feel life, oh I feel love  
Everything is clear in our world

When Blaine finished singing, he looked up and saw tears shining in Kurt’s eyes. He brought Blaine’s hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of his fingers before leaning in to place another kiss on his lips this time. “That was beautiful. My love, you make me feel so special and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life. Thank you for being mine.”

Blaine couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. This amazing man said that he was lucky to be with him. How could he possibly feel that way when Kurt was his world? He was the lucky one, and he told him that, “You are my everything. I love you so much.”

Kurt and Blaine only had eyes for each other. Nothing else made any impression at all. They shared quiet words, soft kisses and loving smiles as they walked hand in hand up to Blaine’s bedroom where they spent the remainder of the night kissing, making love and holding each other tightly while planning their future together.


End file.
